disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brooklyn
Brooklyn is a character from the Disney animated television series Gargoyles. He is one of the Trio, the other two being his rookery brothers Broadway and Lexington, and is a member of the Manhattan Clan. He would later become Goliath's second-in-command. Background Physical Description Brooklyn is a young gargoyle with red skin, black eyes, and a wild mane of long, white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead, and his face resembles that of a pterosaur. He wears a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. Personality Brooklyn is the young, rebellious teenager of the clan. He likes exploring and finding out more about the human ways. He once wore sunglasses because they looked "cool." He is also very quick-witted and has a certain fondness for making wisecracks at times. He, along with Broadway and Lexington, is reminiscent of The Three Stooges. Brooklyn is somewhat of a tough guy and quickly grew to love the 20th century. He also found a desire for making friends outside the clan, which led to his attempt to befriending a biker gang, only to be attacked by them and saved by Demona. However, after Demona tricked him, Brooklyn developed a hateful vendetta against her for her deception. Despite his antics, Brooklyn is a capable leader when he needs to be, which is what earned him the rank of second-in-command. The position, however, has given Brooklyn a better appreciation for the burden of leadership and is reluctant to take on the responsibility, that he asked Goliath to take care of himself, that he was in no hurry to take up the mantle of his leader and father-figure. Even so, Brooklyn knows when to sets his doubts aside and to act when there's no room for hesitation and recognize when he is needed. History Initially, Brooklyn, along with the rest of his clan, lived in Scotland and protected the kingdom of Avalon. One night after saving the kingdom. He and three other gargoyles were unfairly harassed by a paranoid mother in the courtyard, and despite their efforts to appease, they are forced to frighten their harassers to defend themselves. Their leader Goliath subsequently reprimands them for threatening the humans and orders them to remain in their nesting caverns where the clan's eggs are resting. This saved him and the other three gargoyles' lives when the Vikings came later that day and smashed all the gargoyle statues. When Goliath came back, he informed them what happened and they went after the Vikings. When they arrive, Magus is enraged that the gargoyles' arrival may have caused the princess' death at the Vikings' hands, and so he casts a curse on them which can only be broken when the castle rises above the clouds. A thousand years later, in 1994, opportunistic billionaire David Xanatos claims the long-abandoned Castle Wyvern and has it reconstructed at the top of his skyscraper in New York City, along with the sleeping gargoyles. Future Tense Brooklyn led the resistance against Xanatos and was mated with Demona. He was killed by the Xanatos Program inside the Eyrie Pyramid. ("Future Tense"). However, this was a dream created by Puck to trick Goliath. Trivia *Brooklyn is named after one of New York City's . *The character of Brooklyn evolved from a character named Nick, who in early drafts was the leader of the clan (but a female Gargoyle would have been the power behind the throne), Physically, he resembled Lexington. Nick was good at coming up with plans, but not so much at coming up with plans that actually worked, leaving the female Gargoyle to save the gargoyles' tails. Nick was also highly interested in the ladies, though his interests were seldom returned. Fortunately for the safety of the clan, Nick was demoted in the next pass and given the appropriate name "Trouble". Later dubbed "Amp" and given a hip and modern attitude, he resumed the position of the leader when the female Gargoyle turned to the dark side. His leadership abilities didn't improve much though; he is described as "easily tempted by temptation!" Fortunately, the rest of the gargoyles were never very quick to follow his lead. Gallery Clipbrook1.gif|Clip-art of Brooklyn Gargoyles.jpg Tumblr m25e31hs7Z1r4ujh4.jpg Brooklyn (Gargoyles).jpg FTBrooklyn.png|"Future Tense" Brooklyn HumanBrooklyn.jpg|Brooklyn in human form Gargs.jpg Gargoyles14.jpg Bronx-brooklyn.jpg Brooklyn with demona.jpg Demona with brooklyn.jpg Goliath-xanatos-hudson-bronx-lexington-brooklyn.jpg Lexington-goliath-hudson.png Gargoyles-demona-with-brooklyn.png Broadway2.jpg ManhattanClan.jpg Manhattan Clan (Human) and Elisa (Gargoyle) - The Mirror.jpg Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles).png Manhattan Clan (Human) - The Mirror.png Gargoyles Promotional Image (5).jpg Deadly Force (3).jpg Brooklyn POP.jpg|Pop figurine of Brooklyn External links * Brooklyn at GargWiki ﻿ Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Scottish characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Monsters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Immortal Category:Superheroes